La Doctora del Amor
by 4Meiko4
Summary: Finn es aconsejado por Jake de ir donde una Doctora que va a aclarar su mente y sus pensamientos acerca del amor. La necesidad de acabar ya con tantos misterios y comprender más a que se estaba enfrentando era algo tan inevitable para él como estornudar, así que no tuvo más remedio que asistir.


**De la creadora de Te Necesito y Mírame de otra forma, con ustedes llega… **

**¡La Doctora del Amor!**

**He estado trabajando en unas cuantas historias relacionadas con diferentes puntos de vistas de la serie y tramas con respecto a muchos personajes en particular y este es como un pequeño One-Shot en contorno a la Serie (Especialmente como va). Bien, los dejo tranquilos para que sigan leyendo. No olviden el Review.**

**Este fic es para todos los bandos de las parejas, sin importar cual sea.**

* * *

**La Doctora del Amor**

Finn estaba esperando en una sala de paredes blancas, que recordaba a un hospital. Cosa que no era algo que le era de mucha satisfacción en la condición de nerviosismos en la que se encontraba, solamente había unas pocas personas en esa sala de espera, algunas leyendo revistas, otras viendo televisión pero más llamativas eran las personas que se veían en un estado depresivo, pensativas y estresadas que se encontraban cerca de donde él estaba sentado.

No sabía que estaba haciendo allí, solo sabía que todo era culpa de Jake. Le había dicho que necesitaba ir a ver a alguien que lo ayudara a comprender mejor sus problemas amorosos, y saliera de ese hoyo de una buena vez, por lo tanto le aconsejo ir al consultorio de la Dra. Sarah Love mejor conocida como la Doctora del Amor. Ella había sacado de sus problemas a muchas personas y parejas, lo que le dio una reputación muy llamativa.

Pronto, se escucho una voz en toda la habitación llamándolo.

-Finn el humano, ya puedes pasar – se escucho a una Dulce habitante llamarlo – Finn el humano – repitió. El chico estaba muy distraído pero logro al fin escuchar que lo llamaban y se levanto del asiento por inercia, dirigió su mirada a la única puerta que estaba abierta en ese momento y camino hacia ella.

Atravesó el umbral hacia la otra habitación y al instante sintió el cambio de temperatura, la habitación en la que se encontraba estaba más fría de lo que estaba la sala de espera, esto lo puso tenso aun más… pero al menos las paredes ya no estaban de color blanco, eran marrones y había cuadros en ellas, un par de ventanas grandes al fondo de la habitación, una gran alfombra y un diván vació. Cerca de este se encontraba un escritorio en el que se encontraba una mujer del Dulce Reino, usaba anteojos, una blusa negra y un peinado recogido… lo más curioso de todo es que aquella mujer tenía forma humanoide.

-Hola Finn – saludo educadamente la dama de dulce sin quitar su vista de los papeles.

- Hola – Contesto, La Doctora o al menos la mujer que venía de esa rama de investigación levanto la vista después de aquel saludo pero no por inercia o educación si no por el tono en la que la saludo a ella. Se podría notar por la forma de hablar del humano que estaba muy nervioso, seguramente nunca había ido a un lugar así en su vida.

-¿Estás bien? –

-Ahh… si – contesto débilmente

-Oye Finn, no tienes por qué estar asustado – le sonríe – esto no es un interrogatorio – dirigió de nuevo su mirada a los papeles que llevaba – Acércate Finn – obedeció –

-Ten – le entrego un portapapeles con una hoja en ella – escribe tu nombre abajo, por favor – le señalo, Finn tomo un lapicero y comenzó a escribir su nombre donde le indicaron y se la entrego.

-Muy bien, mi nombre es la Sarah Love. Gusto en conocerte -

-¿Cómo es que sabias mi nombre?- pregunto Finn

-Yo sé mucho sobre todas las personas… - Finn arqueo una ceja - … acuéstate en el Diván, Finn. –

La voz de aquella mujer sonaba dulce y melodiosa, era realmente tranquilizante pero a la vez era aterrador sentir tanta calma.

-Bien Finn, tengo entendido que tuviste una relación con la Princesa Flama ¿no es así? - pregunto mientras seguía escribiendo.

-Sep.- contesto

-Dime Finn, ¿Cuánto tiempo duro tu relación con ella? –

-Como… casi un año exacto –

-Finn… ¿Cuál es tu punto de vista del amor? ¿Qué es el amor para ti? –

Finn se mantuvo pensando unos segundos, recordando todas las situaciones románticas o vergonzosas que había vivido con ya sea por unas pocas con otras chicas, unas cuantas con Marceline, las otras con la Dulce Princesa pero mayormente con la única chica que lo llego a aceptar. La Princesa Flama.

-Se siente una brisa de calor que corre por tu cuerpo… pero que es muy placentera, es como dormir en las nubes… y abrazar un oso de peluche – Love se rió dulcemente

-Me gusto tu punto de vista, pero te daré un pequeño ejemplo que solamente es una pequeña parte de lo que es el amor- ya había dejado hace rato las hojas en el escritorio y le ponía atención a todo lo que Finn dijera o hiciera, puso sus codos en la mesa y sostuvo con manos entrelazadas en su mentón.

– A veces es… como un niño que disfruta felizmente de su juguete, pero que a veces lo descuida o lo deja de lado temporalmente… puede que algunas veces dañe el juguete, poco a poco… y llegan los momentos en el que el niño se da cuenta de esto y trata de arreglarlo, pero cuando se da cuenta de esto ya es tarde. Después de haberlo perdido, comienza a saber lo que en realidad significaba... lo que significa perder algo que antes era tuyo. – Explico Love

En la mente de Finn se repitió toda su experiencia con la Princesa Flama en cada palabra que pronunciaba la Doctora, era verdad puesto que es así como se sintió después de que ya la había perdido.

-¿Te has sentido alguna vez así, Finn? - Pregunto Love

También se acordó cuando el Portero se llevo el juguete de ese niño en las Praderas y le prometió devolvérselo pero se le olvido por completo – _Oh! Por mi culpa ahora ese pobre niño está sufriendo! – _

-¿Finn? –

-¿Ah?... Ah sí, si… la verdad si lo he experimentado… -

-¿Y cómo se sintió? –

-Fue… una horrible sensación de culpa, me sentí completamente estúpido por no haberlo notado antes… por eso trate de olvidarme de todo eso pero siempre llegaba algo que me la recordaba –

La Doctora sonrió satisfecha.

-Finn, es bueno que sientas lo que en verdad significa esto. Pero aun te faltan varias cosas… -

-¿Así? ¿Cuáles? – Pregunto Finn emocionado, tratando de encontrar la solución a sus problemas.

-Tranquilo Finn, vamos por partes… - reviso los papeles una vez más – ¿Tienes 15 años, verdad? – Finn asintió - ¿tu primera relación a qué edad la tuviste? –

Finn se rasco la cabeza antes de contestar – A los 14… -

-¿Cuántas relaciones tuviste? –

-Solamente una… primera, única y última… -

-Muy bien Finn, veras… a tu edad es normal que una relación no funcione porque ambos aun no la comprenden con certeza… era una relación inmadura y ese tipo de relaciones se acaban cuando uno de los dos madura primero.-

Finn miro a Love tratando de asimilar lo dicho, también era verdad ahora que lo pensaba.

– Por tu reacción supongo que fue la Princesa Flama quien maduro primero ¿verdad? –

Finn iba a decir algo, pero se trago sus palabras después de abrir la boca y solo asintió con lastima.

-Bien, vamos a hacer un ejercicio para que comprendas algo – Abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó un libro de color negro, Love miro a Finn directamente a los ojos.

- Este libro es verde – exclamó Love

-Claro que no, ese libro es negro – replico Finn

- El libro es verde – repitió calmadamente Love

- ¡Es negro! –

-Te digo que es verde, Finn –

-¡Pero si es negro! –

Love giró el libro mostrando el otro lado de este, y ciertamente el libro era verde.

-Finn, nunca debes decirle a alguien que está equivocado cuando no has visto su punto de vista -

Finn se quedo callado, otra vez lo había puesto a pensar.

Love estaba feliz por saber que el chico estaba progresando un poco, le dio algo de tiempo para que asimilara lo anterior. Lo que más puso feliz a Love es que el problema pequeño de que Finn sea algo daltónico no fue problema para esto, eso fue un alivio aunque esperaba que fuera así ya que según tenía más problemas en diferenciar el rojo y el gris.

-¿Estas mejor, Finn? –

-Si… si, de hecho mucho mejor ahora… ¿Podemos continuar? – Love sonrió

- Claro que si, Finn… pero antes ¿no quieres algo de tomar? – le ofreció

- Bueno... – Love le ofreció un vaso de agua para que se lo tomara y estuviera más tranquilo hasta que terminara la visita.

-Muy bien, continuemos. Finn, ¿Quiénes en tu familia te han dado consejos sobre este tema? -

-Mmm… pues, solamente lo ha hecho Jake… puesto que… a parte de Jermanie que no lo he visto en muchísimo tiempo no hay nadie más en mi familia. –

La respuesta tomo de sorpresa a Sarah Love, quizás toco un punto demasiado sensible en esos momentos… pero la verdad lo que se intenta es que supere todos los problemas que hayan sido obstáculos en su camino… comenzando por sus orígenes… sabía perfectamente que era el único humano en Ooo por lo que le sería muy difícil encontrar pareja.

-Entiendo… - dijo Love - … ¿Y no has buscado ayuda en otras partes? –

-Pues, en la Casa del Árbol encontré un libro llamado Juegos Mentales de Jay T Dawnzone –

Love levanto la vista después de que mencionara ese libro, y casi escupe el agua que estaba bebiendo en ese mismo instante. Ese libro ya era popular de causar que se les pudriera la mente a las personas, dando malos consejos sobre cómo actuar con la chica que te gusta. Aunque eso lo explicaba la razón por la que Finn se encontraba acostado en el diván de esa habitación.

-Finn, no quiero que leas ese libro… solamente da malos consejos que no debes usar nunca. Las personas no se cambian como objetos–

-Si… eso me había dicho Jake pero no le hice caso… -

-Finn, es comprensible que quieras que alguien te apoye y te comprenda en tu situación. A tu edad es normal que sea confuso lo que en realidad significa amar a alguien, pero la mayoría tienen padres que les ayudan a superarlo – hizo una pequeña pausa.

-Y más cuando eres el único de tu especie… -

Finn solamente dio un suspiro.

-Finn, Todos tenemos a alguien que nos va a querer por lo que somos, puede que te hagas una falsa idea de que alguien es esa persona o puede que no, pero solamente hay que saber cuando un sentimiento es verdadero. No eres uno del montón, Finn… y eso te hace único… tienes más de 50.000 maestros que te enseñen sobre lo que significa la vida… incluyéndote. –

Desde lejos se podía ver lo que le costaba al pobre humano procesar todo lo que le habían dicho, todo un día, todo para asimilarlo de una sola vez. Se escuchaba su corazón latir fuerte, estaba frio y confundido pero claramente estaba mucho más comprendido que antes.

-Finn ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –

-Claro. –

-Cuando quieres hacer que una chica se fije en ti, hacer que a ella le gustes ¿Qué haces exactamente? –

Finn Trago saliva – Pues yo… trato de hacer que ella vea en lo que yo soy bueno... e impresionarla –

-¿Y… eso te funciono? –

-La verdad no… -

-¿Qué crees que fue erróneo? – Finn mantuvo silencio por varios segundos, mientras que solo se escuchaba el lapicero de Sarah mientras escribía en un papel.

- Supongo… que fue el no ser tan modesto conmigo mismo… -

-¡Bingo! – Sonríe - ¿Entiendes lo importante que es la modestia? Eso no es solo en asuntos de amor Finn, eso también es importante con los amigos verdaderos.

-Sí, lo entiendo-

-Ahora vamos a hacer un pequeño juego de palabras – agarro una hoja del escritorio – te voy a decir una palabra y después de cada una vas a decirme la primera palabra que se te venga a la mente ¿Listo? –

- Listo-

-Amor –

-Miedo-

-Querer-

-necesidad-

-Fuego-

-Pasión-

-Agua-

-Obstáculo-

-Amigos-

-Felicidad-

-Familia-

-Escases –

-Vida-

-ilusión –

-Justicia-

-Heroísmo-

-Felicidad-

-Diversión-

-Mujer-

-Enigma-

-Tristeza-

-Dolor-

Varias de las palabras que dijo Finn habían sido las palabras claves para llegar al grano con este tema, más él mismo debía de darse cuenta.

-Bien… creo que con eso ya es suficiente ¿No crees? – Comenzó a escribir de nuevo en el papel – Interesante… -

-¿Qué cosa? – ella sonrió

-Nada, solo algo insignificante – rió – Ahora dime Finn ¿Qué es exactamente el amor para ti? Pero no me refiero a sensación si no el significado. –

-Es querer a alguien mucho ¿no? –

-Bueno, es una definición bastante linda – sonrió – pero hay algunas diferencias… hay diferencias entre gustar, querer y amar… no olvido necesidad…

Gustar es cuando una persona te atrae por su aspecto físico. Este término se puede usar para preguntarle a alguien si esa persona te parece linda o no. Eso es todo.

Querer es algo parecido a la relación que uno lleva con los amigos… sientes un afecto por esa persona que es solo ser importante para uno… tal como es querer a un hermano… o a un amigo.

Necesidad es cuando el amor se convierte en una obsesión, no quieres estar con esa persona porque la ames o porque sea en beneficio para ambos sino porque te hace falta y no la dejaras tranquila a esa persona hasta conseguir lo que quieres.

El Amor es un sentimiento que se tiene a solo una persona en especial, sientes el deseo de estar siempre con esa persona y harías todo por ella, por hacerla feliz sin importar cualquier cosa. Esa persona te hace sentir sensaciones que ninguna otra persona lo podrá hacer, y darías todo porque el sentimiento sea correspondido. – Love tomo un poco de agua después de terminar de hablar

Finn tenía ganas de llorar, jamás había visto las cosas de esa manera pero eran muy claras y evidentes después de que se lo dijeran.

Sara Love estaba más que contenta con su trabajo.

-Déjame decirte lo que es el amor para mí – se acomodo el cabello – El amor es un enigma, al principio no lo entiendes pero vas entendiendo a medida que avanzas e intentas hasta que finalmente lo entiendas, lo que tomara tiempo… también puede que lo entiendas cuando sea demasiado tarde –

Finn recordó la razón por la que la Princesa Flama rompió con él.

-Es como una rosa, a la que no quieres clavarte las espinas… tratas de llegar hasta la cima pero te clavas las espinas en el camino. Si en verdad se ama a esa persona eso no importara, ni sus defectos, aun así te va a encantar. Las espinas también se pueden trasformar en otras personas, esto puede afectar a la relación con tus amigos. Nunca debes dejar que alguien te cambie de lo que eres. –

Finn recordó como era todo antes de que conociera a la Princesa Flama

**-**También es como una adicción, lo tomas cuando esta triste y eso puede hacer que pierdas tu manera de ser, actuar y pensar. Cuando esa persona rompe contigo, el mundo prácticamente ha acabado para ti y no sientes la necesidad de hacer algo. Para lograr que funcione tienes que tener control, responsabilidad y felicidad para ambos.

Si hiciste algo que hirió sus sentimientos ese error se quedara en ti. Tienes suerte de estar perdonado, pero no la suerte de mantener su estado de relación **–**

Cada palabra provocaba en Finn más necesidad de dejar fluir sus lagrimas, es como si dijera todo lo que necesitaba oír en cada frase y se sentía completamente culpable y estúpido por no haber visto todo eso antes.

-No puedo ayudarte con tus antiguas relaciones, pero puedo darte consejos para las futuras… porque vas a seguir creciendo y creciendo… - Hiso una pequeña pausa

-Así que… para la siguiente vez que estés en una relación pregúntate a ti mismo… ¿Tienes el control, la esperanza y la responsabilidad de esta relación? ¿Eres feliz? ¿Por qué la amas?… si te haces esas preguntas a ti mismo te prometo que la relación va a ser perfecta –

Acabo de hablar, miro como a Finn le salían lágrimas. Vio como Finn estaba llorando.

-Creo que el tiempo ya ha terminado – dijo Love

Finn suspiro, se limpio las lágrimas y se levanto del Diván – Gracias por todo, Sarah –

-No fue nada, Finn. Espero poder volver a verte en el futuro algún día -

Finn sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta por la que había entrado, sostuvo el picaporte unos segundos y volvió a pasar por el umbral. Pero a diferencia de cómo llego, estaba sonriendo.

-Ese chico tiene mucho por delante… - termino Love, acabando el poco de agua que había en el vaso.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Se me ocurrió mientras comía Shokolate (Chocolate xD) pero supongo que es porque el Chocolate estimula la reacción de enamorarse. **

**Sé que Finn en la serie es todo un cabeza dura completo y que por esa razón si esto pasara Finn seguiría igual de indiferente ¡Pero Vamos! Le agregue un poco de ambos, esto es algo como así de un Finn no muy lejano que sigue igual de distraído pero más maduro. **

**Quisiera engañarlos con que esa señora podría ser Betty pero ya para que ;-; **

**¿Y qué les pareció mi pequeña teoría de donde se origino la nueva actitud de Finn? ¡Si no fuera por ese libro de Jay T Dawnzone!, todas las actitudes de Finn hubieran sido más nobles e inocentes al igual que antes (Para los que vieron el arte oficial del Reinado de Gunter sabe a qué me refiero XD). A lo mejor, quizás en un futuro episodio se descubra el creador de ese libro (Que yo creo que es Jake XD) y se le aclare más la mente a Finn. **

**-Meiko ¿Te pagan por hacer Fanfics? –**

**-No, ¿por qué? ¿Tú vas a hacerlo? - **

**Ahora, deja tu queja, full o comentario (¡Review! . ¡Estás obligado!) **


End file.
